Lambda
The main focus of the story. It is the world where Vandalieu Zakkart was reincarnated after his death as the "Undead", in the world of Origin, by the God of the Reincarnation Cycle Rodcorte. Known Continents * Bahn Gaia Continent * Dark Continent Origins and history Mirg legend Mirg a part Amid Empire a country in the northwest part of the Bahn Gaia continent The Empire and its countries worship Alda, the God of Law and Fate, as the official religion on The legend of how the world was made Once upon a time, there were two great gods in this world.The great black god, Diachmell. The great white god, Arazan. The two gods fought each other. Nobody knew which of them was good and which of them was evil. However, nothing existed but the two of them, so they fought each other. It seemed that the conflict between the two gods would go on forever, but in the end, Diachmell and Arazan defeated each other simultaneously. The great black and white gods lay on top of each other and new gods were born from their shells. * Eight Elemental Gods ** Vida, the Goddess of Life and Love. ** Alda, the God of Light and Law. ** Zantark, the War-God of Fire and Destruction. ** Peria, the Goddess of Water and Knowledge. ** Shizarion, the God of Wind and Art. ** Botin, Mother of the Earth and Goddess of Craftsmanship. ** Ricklent, the Genie of Time and Magic. ** Zuruwarn, the God of Space and Creation. * Marduke, Dragon-Emperor God. * Zerno, the Giant God. * Ganpaplio, the Beast-God. These were known as the eleven founding gods. These eleven gods did not use their power to fight each other like the great gods that came before them; they worked together and created the planet Lambda. The eight gods of the elements created humans, modelled after themselves, and began to teaching and guiding them as their followers. The dragon-emperor god Marduke created dragons, and the giant god Zerno created giants as their followers. To provide food for them, the beast-god Ganpaplio birthed countless birds and wild animals and released fish into the seas. The war-god Zantark and the goddess Botin gave birth to the Dwarf race, while the goddesses Peria and Shizarion gave birth to the Elves. “People” became a general term that applied to all sentient races, and the creatures that had been known as humans up until that point came to be known as humans. The world created by these events was peaceful. The people believed in their gods, the dragons and giants were wise; there was plenty of wildlife in the mountains for them to eat without fighting over territory and there were bountiful blessings in the sea. However, the peace was shattered by the appearance of the Demon King Guduranis from the abyss beyond the stars. After descending upon Lambda, Guduranis began a war to take over the world using the evil gods that were his servants. The Demon King’s tainted Mana gave birth to monsters such as Orcs and Goblins that had never existed in Lambda before, and the Demon King used them to fight the other gods. Though the people of Lambda had polished their fighting skills for competition and hunting the wildlife that sustained them, they were thrown into chaos as they had never experienced a fight to the death and the gods were driven into a corner. The war-god Zantark, the dragon-emperor god Marduke, the giant god Zerno and the others fought bravely with their followers and the genie Ricklent bestowed magic upon the humans and gave them commands, but they could not turn the tides of the battle. The beast-god Ganpaplio put up a good fight but was eventually destroyed. To fight the Demon King’s forces, Zuruwarn, the god of space and creation, summoned seven heroes from other worlds. The seven heroes taught the people techniques for fighting, gave them the knowledge to make great weapons and fought bravely at the front lines themselves. And so, through battle after battle, the Demon King was finally destroyed and sealed away; not even a single piece of his body remained. The evil gods that were his subordinates lost their powers; some were destroyed and others were sealed away into a death-like state. However, the final result was difficult to call a victory. * Zantark was cursed by the evil gods and fell into darkness. * Peria sank into the depths of the oceans. * Shizarion returned to the wind. * Botin was sealed deep within the earth. * Ricklent and Zuruwarn entered a deep sleep to regain their power. * Marduke was torn to pieces. * Zerno’s heart was destroyed. Their followers’ powers weakened; the number of dragons grew fewer and the weaker drakes increased in number. The giants became monsters that worshipped evil gods. Finally, there were only three heroes left and the population of the people had decreased to the point that even if the Elves and the Dwarves joined the remaining humans, who had a considerable population before the conflict, they were barely able to maintain a single city. The remaining population was not enough to sustain civilization and culture. Even after the Demon King was defeated, the surface of Lambda was overrun by monsters that had been corrupted by his Mana during the conflict with his forces and Devil’s Nests existed all over the place. The surviving monsters began to breed and multiplying endlessly. Alda, one of the two gods who still had power left, chose to work with the heroes to guide the surviving people. However, the goddess Vida believed that creating new races of people and having them join the other races would be a faster way to restore Lambda. Vida was the goddess of life and love. Her powers were more suited to creating new races than for battle. First, she mated with the Sun Giant Talos, who had retained his noble spirit and virtues without becoming a monster. She gave birth to a race of Titans with robust, large bodies that could barely fit in human towns. Next, she mated with Tiamat, the most powerful of the surviving dragons that had been Marduke’s followers, and gave birth to a race of Drakonids, humans with the power and horns of a dragon. And then, with the kings of the beasts that had followed Ganpaplio, she gave birth to a great variety of Beast-men, and with the sea-god Tristan, who had been Peria’s right-hand man, she gave birth to Mermen. Following that, she mated with an Elf that had been in her service at that time, giving birth to the Dark Elves, who had the same Mana that Elves did while also possessing outstanding physical prowess. Alda criticized the goddess’s actions, saying that they would only plunge the already-ruined world into further chaos. As the god of law, Alda could not stand idly by as Vida gave birth to new races, one after another. But Vida believed that her actions were correct, so they could never come to an agreement in their discussions. Finally, Vida mated with monsters to give birth to Lamia, Scylla, Arachne, Centaurs, Harpies and other monster races. Then she infused the power of the life attribute into one of the heroes who had fallen in the battle with the Demon King, Zakkart, to turn him into an Undead. She mated with him to give birth to Vampires. The original Vampires had powers that rivalled that of gods in every aspect and they were able to share this power with the other races. By giving their blood to others, they could turn them into Vampires. But Alda was outraged at the fact that Vida had mated with monsters and given birth to Vampires. With the three remaining heroes, he set out to exterminate Vida, who had given birth to a race that would overthrow the balance of the world, and the race that she had given birth to. Of course, to protect the new race of her children, Vida and the revived hero Zakkart fought against Alda and his followers. However, by the smallest of differences, she was defeated and was dealt a deep blow, fell from her position as a god and disappeared into the Devil’s Nests with the hero Zakkart. Alda was victorious, but he did not have the strength to eliminate the remaining Vampires. In addition, the goddess of the life attribute had now disappeared, and Alda now had to take up her role despite the fact that his own body was now exhausted. Alda now called himself the god of light, law and life, and his followers praised him as the God of Law and Fate. But even 100,000 years after the battle with Vida, the world was still in a state of chaos. Lambda, no matter how great a cultivation project, the people of the cultivation villages wouldn’t be provided with living necessities, houses and everything else that they needed. Even those sponsored by the king of a great nation wouldn’t be provided with clothes of fine material that only noblemen would wear and fully-furnished, properly-built stone houses. Account of Fidirg And so, Vandalieu and his companions came to know the truths of what had happened a hundred thousand years ago that almost no people of the current age were aware of. The memories of Fidirg, whose mental structure was different from those of mortals, were almost completely accurate. Vandalieu and his companions learned of the achievements of Zakkart and the other creation-minded champions, and the circumstances surrounding their destruction at the hands of the Demon King. They learned of the state that Zakkart had been in when he became a parent of the True Ancestor of the Vampires. And they learned that Zantark and the other subordinate gods had fought on Vida’s side, and now they were scattered all over the world. Amid Empire see Amid Empire Boundary Mountain Range It is not the boundary between the Amid Empire and Orbaume Kingdom, but supposedly the boundary between the world of humans and the world of monsters. For this reason, the mountain range was mostly unexplored land and Devil’s Nests and Talosheima a city surrounded in mountains ones the home to Titans two hundred years ago it was See Talosheim In Lambda, unlike those such as adventurers and mercenaries, each normal citizen was taxed a certain amount as a poll tax. This would include a tax of 40-50% of their harvests in the field and their profits from their business. In the new Talosheim, this poll tax had been abolished and an income tax was collected from everyone’s earnings. With this system, even those who earned little could theoretically pay taxes. Of course, this included a rule where those whose incomes were too low were exempt from paying taxes and a system where those with higher yearly incomes were taxed higher percentages of their incomes. The minimum tax was 5% and the maximum tax for those who earned the most was 20%. Noble Orc empire the southern region of the continent, which was sandwiched by the Boundary Mountain Range to the east and west, an empire of three-meter-tall Noble Orcs exist Allied nations When the Vida and her allies retreated Along with the orcs were multiple other species who sided with her They end up creating nations of their own and they had grown to be very different to the Races outside of the Boundary Mountain Range And there are many That are believed to have been extinct living in individual nations * Zanalpadna nations * High Goblins nations * High Kobolds nations * Majin nations * Kijin nations * Ghoul nation * Merfolk nation * Zozogante’s Great Forest * Lamias nation * Pure-breed Vampires Slumber along with others of Vida Faction in Vida’s Resting Grounds turned into stone Not exactly part but Can include the Pure-breed Vampires nations guarding Vida’s resting place.The Pure-breed Vampires are all also fully devoted to the maintenance of the barrier, or to the protection of Vida and the healing of her wounds. [[Vida's Barrier|'Vida's Barrier']] The gods in the southern region of the continent who were on Vida’s side had a painful circumstance to deal with. It was the maintenance of a barrier that prevented the intervention of Alda, the god of law and fate, the one who had wounded Vida and the gods on her side including Zozogante in the war a hundred thousand years ago, as well as the intervention of Rodcorte, the god of reincarnation, who wanted to deny the existence of Vida’s races. Immediately after the wounded Vida had raised the land of the continent with the last of her power to create the Boundary Mountain Range, she ordered Zozogante and the other gods who were still capable of action to surround the inside of the Boundary Mountain Range with a barrier. Because of this barrier’s presence, Alda could not dispatch his familiar spirits directly into the area enclosed by the Boundary Mountain Range, nor could he ‘call out’ to entice people to become his followers. In order to have any influence here, he needed to have his believers physically enter the Boundary Mountain Range from the outside. This effect of the barrier applied to the entire area enclosed by the Boundary Mountain Range, including Talosheim. Rodcorte could not look at the records of the people living in Zanalpadna or the other cities that were protected by the gods on Vida’s side. He couldn’t directly interfere with the world, but it was possible that he would cooperate with Alda by sharing the information that he gained, so the barrier prevented this. But this effect of the barrier did not apply to Talosheim, which was supposed to be protected by the Sun Giant Talos, nor to the marshlands, which were supposed to be protected by Fidirg, the Dragon God of Five Sins, as both had become incapable of action. This hadn’t proved to be a problem, however, as there were only Titans and Lizardmen living in Talosheim and the marshlands respectively, and Vandalieu’s Guidance: Demon Path skill was there now. This barrier that even interfered with Rodcorte was powerful, but it was special and required a vast amount of power to maintain. That was why Zozogante and the other weaker gods were spending most of their power on it. And the gods more powerful than Zozogante had been entrusted with the sealing of the Demon King’s fragments instead. On top of that, there were still many gods whose wounds from the war of a hundred thousand years ago hadn’t healed. That is why Zozogante is capable of little other than bestowing the divine protection and projecting a false image of himself like this to limited places in order to converse divinity. Zanalpadna and Mububujenge were freer, but with Ravovifard… who knows where he got that much power. He was originally a god with about as much power as Zozogante. Small nations The exact number of the small nations is Currently unknown * Lamia * Centaurs * Harpies * Dark Elf Orbaume Kingdom see Orbaume Kingdom Duchy Territory See Sauron Duchy Trivia * The War against the Demon King lasted more than 10 years. * The population of Lambda after the war with the Demon King was less than 3000. Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Lambda Category:History Category:Legend Category:Religion